Nothing Is Ever Off Limits
by MediocreGermanMaudchen37
Summary: When Chase Collins get thrown into the mix at Spenser, a close friend of the Sons of Ipswich can't seem to take her eyes off of him. (Sorry if this summary sucks)
1. Welcome to Spenser

Moving past people Olivia held onto the can of beer in one hand and a full red Solo cup in the other. Seeing her friend across the party from her, she called her name and held her right hand in the air.

"Kate!"

The darker skinned girl turned around, saw Olivia, and waved back. Olivia hurried over to her and the unknown blonde girl. Getting to them she held her arms out for a hug that Kate quickly gave her.

"Hey girly. Who's the fresh meat?"

Olivia asked turning to the other girl. Looking her over, Olivia wasn't sure about her, but it could have been her gut or the alcohol that was swimming through her veins.

"This is Sarah, my new roommate."

Olivia placed her Solo cup on top of her beer can and held out her now free hand to Sarah. The girl looked down at her hand and put her left hand in it.

"Olivia. Sorry about the the fresh meat thing."

"It's alright."

"So, where'd you transfer in from?"

"Boston public."

"Nice. Respect for having the balls to come here."

Olivia told her grabbed her Solo cup back and taking a drink from it. Then her eyes started to look around the party like the other two girls were doing. Olivia's eyes went to a guy who'd she had never seen before around school. He had a light brown coat with the collar popped up, giving him a mysterious look.

"So, give me the scoop who's all here?"

"Okay. First thing you need to know is that Aaron Abbot is a prick. Treats girls like dirt."

"He's the fucking biggest asshole. Believe nothing you hear that comes out of his pig mouth."

Sarah turned to Olivia with a bit of a shocked look on her face. Olivia just continued to look at the unknown hot party goer and drank from her beer can.

"Well your opinionated about him."

"Damn straight. He's been trying to get in my pants for the last three years. Lately he's been making up shit about me so it sounds like he finally did it. And his little bitchy lackey is Kira. She thinks she's the queen bitch."

"Who is then?"

Kate and Olivia laughed, making Sarah look at them then Kira, who stood next to Aaron at the top of the hill.

"You're looking at her."

Kate told her as she pointed at Olivia. The shorter dark blonde girl smiled and held up her hands.

"Guilty as charged. Just be happy you're on my good side, Sarah."

Olivia said with a smirk before looking for that hot unnamed piece of ass. She found him and saw that he was looking right at her. She smiled and waved over at him, beckoning for him to come over to her.

"Okay. Who's that?"

"New guy."

"Ooh, he's looking over here."

"Don't know much about him, but I intend to find out."

"Cool your jets there Kate. I call dibs. Plus, you have Pogue anyways."

Olivia said turning back to them and smiled over at Kate who was rolling her eyes. Olivia looked at Sarah and held out her beer to her, but she just shook her head. Letting out a chuckle Olivia threw her head back and took a big drink from it.

"They're here."

Kate said when she looked behind them. Olivia knew who she was talking about. The prestigious Sons of Ipswich. Looking over at one of the sand dunes Olivia saw the group of their four fellow classmates walking towards them.

"Who are they?"

"The Sons of Ipswich."

"Hey Kate. Hey Liv."

"Caleb."

The two girls said together. Then Pogue walked out from behind Caleb and Kate ran over to her boyfriend giving him a kiss.

"You're late."

"I had a family thing."

Olivia looked back over at Caleb and smiled at him, raising her drink up.

"This is the last year."

She told him with a smile, to which he returned then his eyes went to Sarah.

"Who's this? Hey Liv."

Pogue asked the question that the other boys were wondering themselves.

"This is Sarah, my new roommate. Sarah, this is Pogue Perry, Tyler Simms, Reid-"

Reid pushed past Pogue and Kate to take Sarah's hand and introduced himself.

"Garwin. Reid Garwin."

Olivia let out a sort and Reid shot her a look at she shrugged off with another drink.

"Sarah."

"You know my grandmother's name is Sarah. You remind me of her."

Olivia could feel everyone in the group rolling their eyes at Reid. Caleb pushed Reid's hand away from Sarah and took it in his.

"Caleb Danvers. You don't bring my grandmother to mind in anyway."

Olivia smiled as she watched Sarah turn a light shade of pink then out of the corner of her eye, Olivia saw Kira making her way towards them.

"Poser bitch alert."

She told the group then took another drink before Kira pushed her out of her way and walked up to Caleb.

"Caleb. How was your summer?"

"Kira."

He said with disapointed as the girl started batting her eyelashes at him, but then she turned around and faced Sarah with her bitchy grin on her face.

"Kira."

She told the new girl flatly as she got a closer look at her. Olivia rolled her eyes and took a step closer to her new friend and started down Kira.

"Sarah."

"From Boston public right? How does one get into Spenser from public?"

Olivia took her finally drink of her beer, before throwing in on the ground and turned her full attention to Kira. She took a step in front of Sarah, to come toe to toe with Kira.

"Bitch, why don't you just back the fuck off?"

"Don't you have some dick to suck somewhere, Liv?"

Olivia's jaw tighten as she looked over at Kira's smug face. She was about to drop her cup and punch her in the face when Caleb spoke up from behind Kira.

"Give it a rest Kira."

Kira turned to look at Caleb like her had insulted her. Olivia was about to say something when Aaron came crashing in and shoved Caleb in the chest.

"Why don't you give it a rest?"

"We don't want any trouble, Aaron."

"I'm sure you don't."

Aaron told him with a smug smirk on his face, then he looked over at Olivia and gave her a wink, making Olivia gag.

"You posers make me want to puke."

Ryan said from beside Aaron as he looked at the Sons of Ipswich. Reid had have enough with them and took a few steps forward to stand in between Caleb and Aaron.

"Is that right?"

"Hey, hey, let it go."

Caleb said grabbing onto Reid's shoulder, trying to pull his friend away from their classmates. Reid took the few steps back and glared at Aaron and Ryan.

"I think you owe Kira an apology."

"No. I think it's Kira who owes Sarah and Olivia the apology."

Caleb said with a laugh as he pointed over at the three girls. Sarah smirked at Kira, who just rolled her eyes and went to lunge at Olivia, but then the cute mysterious boy got in between Caleb and Aaron and looked over at the girls.

"You were being kinda bitchy."

Olivia smiled when she looked at him. The smile that was on his face didn't go away when he caught Olivia looking at him again. But the sound of Ryan puking made Olivia's eyes rip away from the boy's blue eyes. She saw just enough of Ryan puking all over Aaron's back to make her almost pee her pants with laughter. Then she saw that Kira had chucks from Ryan on her as well. Just seeing her in that much discomfort made the smile on Olivia's face grow even wider.

"You idiot!"

She screamed as she ran away from Ryan with a look of complete terror on her face as she looked at what was now on her clothes. Everyone around them was laughing as they watched Aaron, Kira and Ryan hurry way covered in up chuck from the pit of Ryan's stomach.

Olivia was about to say something to the new guy when the music stopped and Cole's voice was heard over the speakers. Everyone now stopped laughing, dancing, and talking to look over at the tall dark haired swimmer standing with a microphone in his hands.

"Guys, Dylan just called. He said he saw three cop cars heading this way on Old Dell Road."

Letting out a groan of annoyance Olivia looked at her group to see them all giving each other the same look of annoyance mixed with disappointment. Then they all turned to run with everyone else up the sand dunes and to the woods where all the cars were parked.

As she ran up the dune Olivia tried her best not to spill her drink. She felt Tyler grab onto her arm and pulled her up the dune and towards the woods. She laughed at him and pulled her arm away and looked around of the new guy and Kate and Sarah. Getting into the woods and closer to the cars the group's pace turned from running to speed walking in a matter of seconds. Olivia then found herself between Sarah and Kate.

"Need a ride?"

Caleb asked looking back at the three girls. Both Kate and Sarah shook their heads and Olivia nodded.

"No. Sarah drove out here."

"Liv?"

"Um, Cole drove me out here, but the hell if I know where he is or that I'll wait for his sorry ass."

Caleb chuckled and shook his head. The Pogue came up behind Kate and asked if he was going to see her later, to which Olivia mocked throwing up, causing Sarah to giggle.

"You need a ride then?"

Reid asked looking back with an excited look in his eyes that Olivia groaned at. She was about to say 'why not', when the voice of the new kid came from behind them.

"I could use a lift."

"No problem. I'll take you."

Sarah said looking over at him. Olivia looked at her right to see that he was walking next to here. She looked from Reid then back to the new guy.

"Nah, I think I'll go with these bitches."

Kate looked back at Olivia and raised her eyebrow, Olivia smiled and winked at her. Kate laughed and looked back over at her boyfriend. Caleb fell out of step and made it so that now Kate and Pogue where leading them and he looked over at the new kid as well.

"Nice going back there."

He told him and stuck out his hand towards him.

"Caleb."

"Chase. Thought that guy and I were about to go at it."

So his name is Chase. She thought to herself as she looked back over at him. Taking him in as they walked. He had his hands stuffed in the pockets of his light brown coat. He wore a black shirt and plain old jeans. Then she looked back up to his face to his piercing blue eyes looking down at her. She blushed and looked away from him to see that they were at the clearing where cars were parked.

"His friend's puking came at an opportune time."

"Didn't it?"

Olivia heard Reis say with a laugh behind them. Olivia followed Sarah to an old Volkswagon Golf and stood by the back passenger door, waiting for it to become unlocked.

"Hey Livy!"

Her head whipped around to see Dean Adams leaning out of his lifted Dodge truck and looking over at her.

"Come on in. There's plenty of room darlin'."

"Maybe some other time, Dean."

She yelled over giving him a wink. He chuckled but didn't go back in his truck.

"Come on. We could go back to my dorm?"

Olivia rolled her eyes and blew him a kiss, then she pulled on the door handled and got into the Golf. She looked out the window to see that Dean had gotten into his truck and was starting to pull away.

"Let's go. We gotta go before the cops come."

Kate said as Sarah turned the keys. Olivia laughed and took a drink of her Solo cup.

"Really Kate? Because I wanted to stay to see if the cops have any room in the back of their cruisers."

Hearing a male laugh beside her, Olivia looked over to see Chase sitting next to her in the back seats. He looked at her and smiled again, making her blush once again.

"Olivia."

She said smiling at him, holding out her hand. Chase took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the back of it. Olivia giggled and turned and dark shade of red. She was about to say something to Sarah when she heard open her door and yell over to the Sons of Ipswich.

"My car won't start!"

"Hop in with us!"

"I can't just leave it here!"

"I can fix it for you!"

Reid yelled from the Hummer. Olivia groaned and kicked the back of Kate's seat, making her turn around and look at her.

"So help me God, if we get arrested because of Reid Garwin, I'll kill him."

Kate laughed and turned back around to see that Reid had the hood of the car already up. After about three seconds he put the hood back down and took a step to the side.

"Try it again."

Sarah turned the keys again and the engine roared to life and the girls of the car let out a 'whoo'.

"Thank you."

Sarah said. Olivia stood up and leaned over to the center control and looked over at Reid.

"I owe you Reid."

"How about dinner."

"Fuck, never gonna happen. Keep dreaming my friend."

Reid flipped her off and she shrugged her shoulders and sat back down. Then Sarah put the car into drive and they heard sirens coming closer. Olivia looked behind them and saw that they cops were a hundred yards or so away. Sarah put the car into drive and stepped on the gas, driving as fast as she could away from the noise of the sirens.

Olivia finished the last of her drink and she looked over at Chase.

"So, Chase. Where are you from?"

"Hastings."

She nodded placed her cup on the floor of Sarah's car.

"What is it that you do here?"

"What does that mean?"

"You have an athletic build. Runner?"

"Gymnastic. I'm team captain."

"Oh, you must be good."

"State champion for the past three years. Won at Nationals last year. So, you could say I'm a big deal."

She told him with a smirk. Chase smiled and looked forwards at the road. Olivia looked down at her hands before speaking again, but this time to Chase and Sarah.

"Look, anything you hear about me from anyone other than me, Kate, Caleb, or Pogue, don't believe it."

"Why's that?"

Sarah asked looking back at her in the rearview mirror.

"Kira and Aaron like to start shit about me."

"Why's that?"

Chase asked looking over at her again. Olivia smiled and turned to look at his warm smile once again.

"Well, Aaron doesn't like me cause I won't sleep with him. Then Kira hates me cause she thinks I fucked around with Aaron and because she thinks she's the top bitch."

"Who is the top bitch around here, anyways."

Kate moved her hand back and pointed at Olivia and she smiled once again.

"But I'm a nice bitch. Tell Kate."

"Sorry, she's have me killed if I say anything mean about her."

"Kate!"

"She's right. Just stay on Liv's good side and she won't have you killed."

Olivia smiled and Kate's words and fell back into the car's seat. Resting her head on the head rest she looked up at the overcasted sky as they drove. Closing her eyes she slowly felt herself going to sleep.

Feeling someone lightly rocking her back in forth. Opening her eyes Olivia saw that Chase was standing above her outside the car. She gave him a lazy smile and stretched out her arms.

"Hey."

"Where back. You should get up."

She nodded and slowly sat up and got out of the car, standing almost on his toes. She looked up at him and giggled.

"Sorry, I've have a couple drinks."

She told him mid giggle. He just smiled down at her and held his arm out for her. Giggling again Olivia licked arms with him and they walked towards the dorm halls. Olivia looked forward to see that Kate and Sarah were a bit ahead of them, waiting for them. Walking arm and arm with Chase, Olivia couldn't help but giggle some more when they got up to Kate and Sarah. Quietly the four of them got entered the dormitory building and they went the drop Kate and Sarah off at their room first. Walking through the halls it was dead silent, the only thing they could hear was the sound of their shoes on the floor.

"We must be the last ones in."

Chase said as Kate and Sarah stopped in front room 245. Olivia looked up at the dorm room number above the door and tried to remember of her room number was 251 or 261.

"Well, this is us."

Kate said looking over at Chase, who still had his arm licked with Olivia's. For a second Kate was mad at the linked arms, but she realized that she had an amazing boyfriend for two years. But she couldn't help to window shop. Chase's eyes went to Kate's shoulder and he held out his hand and pulled a spider off of it.

"Oh, hold on. I got."

He said like it was no big deal. All three of the girls let out their cries of discomfort, but Olivia was the loudest, Chase had to laugh as he 'shh'ed her and placed his hand over her mouth.

"Thank you."

Kate told Chase as he stepped on the spider and uncovered Olivia's mouth. Glaring over at Chase Olivia looked down at his foot to see that the spider's guts were now all over the bottom of his shoes and the floor.

"See? Chivalry's not dead after all."

Sara said with a small smile as she looked at Chase. Not only had he killed a spider for them, but he had woken up and helped Olivia inside, and saved them from a fight.

"No, it just transferred in. Oh, hey. We're going into town tomorrow to get a few things. Do you need to pick up some stuff?"

"Sure. I'm in 311. Call me."

"Liv?"

"I could use a few things. Thanks for the ride back, Sarah."

The blonde nodded and opened the door to their dorm.

"Nice to met you Olivia."

She nodded then Chase turned her around and they continued down the hall together. Behind them Olivia could hear Kate say that Chase was hot, her comment brought a smile to her face.

"I told you Kate. I called dibs."

Olivia called back to her friend, hearing Kate laugh from in her dorm, Olivia smiled and turned to look down the darkened hallway. Looking up at Chase she realized that he didn't know where they were going.

"And you are where?"

Putting her free hand in her jean pocket, she pulled out a brass key and looked at the numbers that were stamped into the top of it.

"297."

"That's great. That means you're closer to me."

Olivia let out another giggle as they walked. After a minute they arrived at dorm room 297. Looking up at the white sign with the number above them, Olivia let out a sigh, then looked back at Chase.

"It was nice to met you, Olivia."

"My friend's call me Liv."

"Does this mean we're friends?"

Chase asked raising an eyebrow. Turning a light shade of pink Olivia bit her lip as he looked up at Chase.

"I'd better hope so, or what I'm thinking about doing is going to be weird."

"What are you thinking about?"

"This."

Olivia said then she stood on her tiptoes and pulled down on the collar of his shirt, crashing his lips to her. Pulling away Olivia giggled and bit her lip again.

"I'll be seeing you around."

Chase pulled her face back up to his and this time the kiss lasted longer than the first. Chase held onto her neck and pulled her up towards him. Olivia's hands slowly slipped down his chest, feeling his chiseled abs underneath his cotton shirt. Backing Olivia into the door of her dorm, Chase was able to pick her up in his arms and use his body weight to pin her to the door. Moaning into the kiss, Olivia had given Chase's tongue the chance to dart into her mouth and the two tongues started to play a game of tennis between the two.

Olivia's hands were now tangled in Chase's hair and his were pulling on the hem of her shirt. Olivia broke the kiss when she felt Chase's hands sliding up her stomach. She looked at Chase through her eyes laces and bit her lip again. Chase let out a chuckle as he looked at Olivia's green eyes look back at him.

"You most definitely will."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So I can't stop watching this movie. Damn you Sebastian Stan.**

**Well, this idea popped into my mind while watching it and here it is. Hope you like it :)**

**Follow, Favorite, and review. **

**XOXOXO**


	2. You Are Not A Match Maker

Chase let Oliva back down to the ground and she dug in her pocket for her key. When she pulled it out, she quickly pushed it into the lock and turned. She didn't even take it back out before she turned back around and pulled Chase's face back down to her's. They walked into her dorm room and he kicked the door shut as they kissed. Olivia pushed the jacket off of Chase as they hurried over towards her bed.

Half way there, Chase picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him and her hands pulled and tugged on his hair. His teeth pulled on her Oliva's bottom lip and she moaned into the kiss, letting him back into her mouth. When Chase got to the edge of her bed and let go of her, dropping her to the bed. Olivia gave him a devilish smirk as she looked up at him. Slowly she sat up and started to unbutton his pants. Chase moved her hands away from his pants and she gave him a questionable look.

"Liv."

"Chase."

She copied and gave him a look. He shook his head and pulled his shirt up over his head, dropping it to the floor. Olivia smiled and pulled her own shirt over her head. When it was off Chase got on top of her and they slowly made their way up to the pillows at the head of the bed. On their way there they worked at each other out of their clothes, so when Olivia's head rested on her pillows she was just in her panites. Chase was busy with her breasts as she pulled his boxer briefs down his legs, before she could pull them all the way off Chase's teeth tugged on her nipple, making her let out a load moan. Chase let out a laugh and cover her mouth with his hand. Coming back up to her he kissed her neck.

"You have to be quiet."

"Easy for you to say."

She snapped at him. Chase stopped and gave her a look. Just as he was about to kiss her again they heard the door handle jiggle and the door open. Chase's head whipped around and Olivia looked past him, but then she fell sleep wash over her again. Before she fell asleep she thought that Chase's eyes had turned black.

* * *

"Liv, wake up!"

Her green eyes shot open and Olivia sat up in bed. She came face to face with her roommate, Allison. Then she looked around her room for Chase.

"Kate called saying that she's coming to pick you up in ten minutes."

"Where's Chase?"

"Who's Chase?"

Allison asked as Olivia got up and went to look in the little half bathroom in their room. Turning back to face Allison, Olivia had a confused look on her face.

"No one. I guess I drank too much last night."

"You better get ready to go."

Allison told her as she got off of Olivia bed and walked over to her desk in the corner of the room. Olivia shook her head and walked over to her dresser and pulled out a clean clothes. She charged on the spot and then quickly went into the bathroom and pulled her hair into a messy bun. As she walked out of the bathroom a knock came from the door.

"Coming."

Olivia called as she walked over. Grabbing her purse off the dresser on her way. Opening the door she saw Kate and Sarah standing in the hallway.

"Ready?"

"Yeah. Be back later Ally."

Her roommate called her goodbye from her desk then Olivia stepped out of the hallway, closing the door behind her, then the three girls walked down the hallway together.

"Chase said he'll met us at the car."

Kate said with a smile on her face as she look up from her phone. Her dark eyes looked over at Olivia as a grin formed on her face.

"So, Liv. Anything fun happen last night?"

Kate asked. Her question snapped Olivia out of her train of thought and she looked over at her friend. Seeing that both her and Sarah were awaiting for her answer.

"Um, I don't really remember. I have a pretty bad hangover."

"Boo."

Kate said giving her friend a light shove as they exited the dorm hall. Once they were outside they hurried over to the student parking lot and Sarah spotted Chase standing by Kate's Cadillac. He waved over to them when he spotted them and the girls waved back. Kate pulled her keys out and hit the unlock button as they got closer. Chase stood by the back door of the car and Kate gave him a hug as she walked past him to get to the driver's seat.

"Sorry we took so long. Liv slept in."

Olivia rolled her eyes at Kate and opened the back seat door and jumped in. Sitting down in the car Olivia's eyes went over to Chase as she watched him get into his seat. He felt her looking at him, so he looked over to see look away from him. He smiled and then moved over to the middle seat so he was right next to her. She looked up from the floor to see him next to her.

"What are you doing?"

She asked in a hushed tone as she tried to push him away. He chuckled and pulled on her arm, pulling her closer to him.

"What? You have a problem with me sitting next to you?"

"What happened to you last night?"

"What do you mean?"

"The last thing I remember is that Allison walked into the room right before, well you know."

"Wait, what? We made out in front of your room then you told me you had to sleep. So you had a sex dream about me?"

"What? No! I... I mean we..."

Chase just chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry. That can happen later."

He said into her ear with a smirk on his face. Olivia's face turned beat red then he pushed himself back over to the other side of the car and buckled himself into the seat. She looked over him and couldn't help but smile. Kate said something from the front and then the car turned on and she backed out of the parking spot.

* * *

Olivia walked along the aisle of the small corner store. She held onto the basket in her hand and looked at the items on the shelves, trying to find the shampoo she wanted. She went to grab a bottle when someone grabbed her from behind. She let out a small scream then behind her Chase started to laugh. Turning around Olivia slapped his chest and he continued to laugh.

"You are such a douche bag."

She told him as went to hit him again, but this time he grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her into his chest. Olivia almost lost her footing and she looked up at him, seeing a devilish smirk on his face.

"You want to say that again?"

He told her in a husky voice. She let out a small growl the stood on her tiptoes, kissing him. Chase pulled on the sides of her jean jacket. Olivia couldn't hold onto the basket and kiss Chase at the same time. She felt the metal handles slipping through her fingers, at the last possible second Chase let go of her jacket and grabbed the handles before it fell to the floor. Olivia looked at him with a bit of shock in her eyes. Chase smirked and held it back out for her.

"You are something else."

She told him and took the basket back from him. He smiled and gave her one more kiss, this one was a quick and innocent kiss and it still gave her butterflies in her stomach. Olivia opened her green eyes slowly and looked up into Chase's blue eyes. He smiled at her and let out a short laugh.

"You have no idea, Livy."

He told her with a smile. Olivia shook her head then heard Kate call her name. Turning around she saw Kate standing at the aisle with her hands on her hips. Olivia glared at her friend and moved her head slightly towards Chase, who still stood behind her. Kate's eyes widen and she nodded her head.

"Get after it, girl."

Kate told her before she walked to the next alie. Turning back to the shelf she grabbed a bottle of shampoo in her basket. When she placed the bottle in the basket, Chase's hands snaked around her waist and pulled her back into his chest. Resting his chin on the top of her head.

"So, this dream you had..."

"Let's forget that it even happened."

Chase laughed again and Olivia felt it from his body. She wanted to turn around to face him, but his arms kept her where she was. He moved his chin from the top of her head down to her ear and chuckled again.

"You won't be saying that in the morning."

Olivia's face turned beet red at Chase's words. A boy had never made her feel like this in her whole life. Sure, she had acted like this with other guys but she was just a flirt. But then Chase transferred in. Now butterflies were flying like crazy inside of her and she couldn't help but smile. She moved away from Chase, breaking his grip on her. As she walked down the aisle she looked back at Chase, seeing that he was where she left him with a smile on his face.

"Are you coming?"

She asked as she walked over to the next alie. Olivia heard Chase's footsteps following her over to the next alie. She quickly looked behind her and saw him turning the corner of the alie. Smiling she laughed a little bit to herself, mostly to calm her nerves. Hearing Chase walking to her right she looked over at him and smiled again, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"So, why Spenser's?"

"I've heard that it's a great school and I had family in the area."

Olivia nodded and looked at the shelves of items as walked with Chase.

"What about you?"

"Family made me. My dad's whole family went here."

Chase nodded and grabbed a box of Oreos off the shelf and dropped them in her basket.

"Why gymnastic?"

"When I was little I remember watching videos of Larisa Latynina, she was a Soviet gymnast, one of best in the sport. I was just so amazed that someone is able to do things like that. After that I made my mom sign me up for a class and been doing it ever since."

"That was a little bit deeper than I was expecting."

Letting out another laugh Olivia stopped and looked at the left side of the aisle at the wall of cookies.

"Shouldn't you know, not eat these things?"

He asked as she grabbed a bag of mint Milanos. Glaring up at him she dropped them in the basket then walked on. Chase grabbed a pair of glasses off of a rank hanging off of the side of one of the shelves and put them on his face before walking after Olivia again. Hearing Kate, Sarah, and Caleb on the other side of the alie.

"Watch this."

He said to Olivia as he walked past her. She smiled and watched him jump out at Kate, scaring her. She walked up to the group and stood next to Chase, and he put his hand on her waist, pulling her into him.

"I want to see if Pogue want to catch that new Brad Pitt flick this afternoon. Who else wants to go?"

Kate said as she looked over at Olivia and Chase, giving Olivia a wink when she caught her looking at him.

"I will."

Chase said shrugging his shoulders and then Kate and him both looked at her.

"Why not?"

Then Kate's eyes went to Caleb and he looked down at the paper bag in his hands.

"I have to run some errands for my mother."

All eyes were now on Sarah, and Olivia had a she wasn't going with the three of them.

"I already saw it."

Caleb looked down at her and gave her a soft smile.

"You feel like running errands?"

"Sure."

Kate and Olivia rolled her eyes and looked away from the two secret love birds. Olivia looked down at her basket and over to Kate, who had her phone out to call Pogue.

"I'll see you to later?"

Olivia asked Caleb and Sarah. They both nodded and looked at each other. Sarah said to Caleb that she'd be right back, then hurried off to the cashier.

"Going to Nicky's later?"

She asked Caleb who nodded as he looked at Chase's hand that was around Olivia's waist.

"Yeah, we'll see you guys later."

Olivia said bye to him then walked over to the cashier where Sarah was wrapping up her pursue. Chase walked with her and pulled out his wallet and took the basket from her hands.

"Hey."

"Let me get this."

Rolling her eyes she watched as Chase paid for her items. The store worker placed all the stuff in bags then told Chase the total.

"$46.50."

"Chase, at least let me chip in."

"No. I got it, Liv."

He handed the man a a few dollar bills then took the bags. Turning around Chase gave her a smile and she just shook her head.

"At least let me pay you back."

"It's on the house."

"Chase..."

"Liv."

He said as he swang one of the bag over his shoulder and walked with her back over to where they left Caleb. When they got there Caleb and Sarah were both gone and Kate was standing there wait for them.

"Ready? Pogue is busy, he can't make it."

She asked, raising an eyebrow at Olivia. The young gymnast rolled her eyes and walked towards her with Chase on her heels. Kate looked at the way Chase was looking at her friend and when Olivia walked by her she gave her a look she knew all too well.

"Huh."

"He's hot."

"What did I say?"

Kate laughed and the three of them walked out of the store and down the street to Kate's car.

* * *

Watching the movie Olivia felt herself slowly drifting off to sleep. The movie was more than half way over and Olivia hadn't enjoyed herself since the moment the movie started, she wasn't a Brad Pitt fan. When Kate brought up the idea she hoped that Chase would say no, but here she was sitting in a movie theater watching it.

Feeling Chase's fingers move along her skin, she looked down and saw his arm wrap around her. Looking over at him she gave him a look, before grabbing the collar of his shirt, pulling him into her. Chase kissed back as soon as her lips touched his. Chase's hands quickly moved down to her hips and started to pull on her shirt. Olivia smiled feeling Chase fiddle with her shirt. She had moved her hands to his hair, pulling on whatever she could get her hands on. Olivia let out a moan when Chase moved his hands higher up her body.

"Chase... we're in public."

"You started it, sweetheart."

Chase said when he moved his lips to her ear, then pulled down on her earlobe, making her let out a low moan, the noise make a smile roll onto his lips. He started to slowly move his lips down her neck, he could feel Olivia's body want to jump ontop of him, this made him smile even more.

"Chase..."

Looking up at her, he locked eyes with her he could make out the desire in her eyes, but also plead in them. Removing his lips, he moved back up to her mouth, giving her one more kiss.

"This isn't over, Livy."

"It better not."

She said with a smile then she heard the music grew louder then the lights started to come back on. Pulling away from Chase, Olivia sat up and stretched her arms out and looked down a few rows, seeing Kate looking up at her with a thumbs up. Kate knew full well what just happened and planned on that to happen. Rolling her eyes Olivia followed everyone else out of theater six with Chase behind her. Kate stood to the side waiting for them and her phone in her hand.

"The guys are at Nicky's and wants to met up. You guys game?"

"Are you really asking me that question?"

Olivia asked as Chase draped his arm over her shoulders. Kate's sly smile lit up her face seeing Chase and Olivia together. Kate lead the way out of the theater with the new couple behind her.

"What's Nicky's?"

"It's a bar in town. The owner, Nicky, let's us kids come in and party. It's nice, he doesn't allow us to drink but it's fun all the same. The food's good."

"Sounds like a good time."

Olivia smiled and looked up at him, then gave him a kiss on the cheek. Chase smiled at her and let out a chuckle as they followed Kate.

"How'd you like the movie?"

Kate asked as she looked back at them. Chase shrugged his shoulders and Olivia nodded.

"It was okay. I wasn't his best."

Kate snorted and continued to walk out into the lobby of the theater and onto the street. The sky was now turning dark and it was twilight now, the movie was longer than Olivia thought. Walking down the sidewalk Kate took her keys out and unlocked it with the fob. Seeing the lights of her car flash Kate hurried over and opened the door, getting in. Chase opened the back door for Olivia and she hopped in. Chase got in behind her and when the door shut Kate started to drive out of the parking spot.

"Hey, Liv. You want to go back and change before going out?"

"Uh, why not?"

Kate smiled at her friend's words and started to drive out of town and towards Spencer's.

* * *

Walking out of her bathroom Olivia saw Chase looking at her pictures that were framed to the wall. Smiling she walked over and wrapped her arms around him and looked at the picture he was staring at. It was from a summer ago, it was of her, Caleb, Kate, and Pogue. They were at the dune in Pogue's ATVs. Remembering that day she remembered how much fun they had had that day.

"Were you two a thing?"

He asked pointing to Caleb's face behind the glass. Olivia let out a laugh and shook her head.

"No, we weren't. We'll never will be, just good friends. He was the first person who started talking to me when I got here freshman year."

Chase nodded and turned around and felt his mouth go dry seeing her new outfit. She was now wearing short Daisy Dukes and a tight fitting low cut shirt. Olivia laughed and turned on her heels walking over to her dresser, picking up her purse.

"Ready to go?"

"Sweetheart, I'm as ready as hell."

Letting out another laugh Olivia opened the door and gave Chase another kiss before walking into the hallway, with Chase's hand in her's. Kate called her name from down the hallway, turning around she waved at her friend and Chase walked with her down to Kate.

"You look hot."

Chase said, letting his eyes run over her body again. Olivia's face heated up at his words and from feeling his eyes on her.

"Damn, looking good."

Kate called to her and Olivia put her free hand over her face, in embarrassment.

"Thank you guys."

She told them as they walked down the hallway together. Kate pulled her phone out and read a message that was probably from Pogue.

"Pogue said he'll be there in twenty minutes. So, let's get this show on the road!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Boom. Here ya'll go, chapter 2. Hoped you like it :) **

**Follow, favorite, and review :)**

**XOXOXO**


End file.
